Shane's Campaign (3)
Shane's Campaign (3) takes place in the Moonsea. The principle characters are Wolfe and Yogurt. Secondary characters include Wolfey. The game takes place starting in Alturiak 1499 DR. Campaign Notes Session 1 - Trapped in a dungeon, Wolfey & Yogurt try to escape.. they bring along an elvish hunter (Loki) as well - Failed some riddles.. solved one - Fought some kobolds who almost killed everyone - Their bodies exploded and souls entered an orb onto a statue that "is not to be attacked" - They searched a cell and released a gay wizard who wanted it in the butt - The gay wizard closed a door and was demolished. - Continued searching for a way out.. encountered some guys who nearly killed them. - Each of them ran out of healing surges, so they ran the hell back to the jail cell and rested Session 2 - Wolfey, Yogurt, and Loki woke up and continued to explore the dungeon. - They fought some goblins in a room on floor B4. - They explored traps, riddles, treasure, runes, potions, a dragonborn that exploded from a trap, a merchant, and enemies on floor B3. - They entered floor B2 and ran into some goblins.. one of the goblins ran away before the team killed him - They returned to their sleeping posts on floor B3. Session 3 - Explored more of the dungeon - Found some traps, a bit of treasure, and some elves - Attacked by enemy 2 Champions - Chaz (Fighter), and Hahn (Wizard). Loki and Wolfey attacked and nearly killed Chaz Yogurt did nothing the whole fight, but was the only survivor. Chaz and Hahn killed Loki and Wolfey. - After running away, Yogurt ran downstairs, into an unknown location. Session 4 - Yogurt went downstairs, from when he ran away from the two dudes and he cut up a bunch of in-stasis goblins.. he then went upstairs to grab Loki and Wolfey's ears to throw it in the middle of the religious circle. - He retook the ears for later use. - On his way back, he met a warlock (bearing the Lexington symbol) and an orc, who had three people in shackles. - The warlock used some kind of a spell, and everyone was teleported into a room with some kind of a challenge. - Wolfe was teleported to a room with a bunch of floating disks, and with a seemingly bottomless pit underneath. There were goblins in the pit trying to attack him as well. He made his way past about half the discs (and killed one goblin), but then he attempted to jump, and missed because he's a bad jumper. - Yogurt was teleported to a room with boulders rolling down. None of the boulders hit him, but he did get hit by some ice that shattered emitting from the ice boulder. Eventually he made it to the end and was successful. - They decided to get the heck out of here (The Dungeon) - They went upstairs and found a bunch of beds. - Past the beds they saw a huge glowing thing. - They attack it.. it awakens and attacks the party.. when it was in its shell, it did common attacks, when it was out of the shell, the attacks were devastating - but they survived nonetheless. - They looked at some security camera orbs, and destroyed them all other than the one with the merchant and bodyguard just standing there waiting for customers. Session 5 - Wolfe and Yogurt fought some weird spider things, encountered champions who helped them out, and told them to leave the dungeon immediately. - Wolfe and Yogurt killed their companions, then left the dungeon. - They were provided with horses, and left the dungeon.. The rune Yogurt held (named Phish) exploded and the next thing they remember is waking up in a familiar house. - They regained their memory from that dungeon and learned the Shadowvar was invading the Moonsea. - Wolfe went to the king and the king commanded him to get taxes from the mayor of a small village because he hasn't payed in a while. - They traveled to the small village and the mayor said they couldn't pay taxes because the village kept getting raided by bandits. - They also teamed up with a coward who was previously tasked with getting the taxes from the mayor (but failed). - The mayor told them where to find the bandit camp. - On the way to the cave, they fought earth elementals and were badly raped by them. Because the earth elementals are extremely retarded, they feigned death and the earth elementals left. Gremio almost died. - Wolfe executed the coward because he's a coward. Session 6 - The party got to the area where the camp is. - The party encountered some kobolds. - They killed the kobolds, but gremio almost died like 10 times. - They continued up the mountain, fought more kobolds, and captured Viktor, a bandit/rebel. - They went back to the mayor and the mayor gave them their money and thanked them. - On their way back to the castle, Xia appeared from a portal and killed Ted in 1 shot. Ted dropped a magical rune that infused on Yogurt's body. - Wolfe reported what happened to the King, and dismissed him and wanted to talk to Yogurt. - The king wants the rune and he thinks the only way to get it is to kill Yogurt. - Yogurt talks to the magister and the magister confirmed the kings thoughts, but is giving Yogurt a chance to hide. Category:Campaigns